The Random Story
by YukiruMitou
Summary: Ok this is the result of sugar and 3:00 in the morning. But anywho, it's really a Truth or Dare that is so original, right? story with a few of my fav. anime char. Enjoy!


Okies, this is just gunna be a crappy little fanfic, cause I wanted to do something really quickly. Can you say "truth or dare?" XD I'm sorry if this first chapter is short and sucks. I'll post another if I get five _good_ reviews though!

Disclaimer: I dun own Vash the Stampede (aww, man), Kenshin Himura (gosh darn it), Harry Potter, Inuyasha, or Kagome Higurashi (did I spell that right? Prolly not.) But, I do own me (I hope U) and half of Mi-chan a.k.a. Mika Sono (go read her fanfics, too!).

WARNING SUGAR INDUCED, 3:00 IN THE MORNING RANDOMNESS IS CONTAINED IN THIS STORY.

--------

Hiya peoples! Welcome to my Party! We will mostly be playing truth or dare, so sit back and prepare to laugh at other people's expense. Oh and just so you know, my parents are on vacation for a week during this whole thing cause I said so.

Ding dong

"Geez! Let us in, you take forever!"

As I opened the door, I saw a dog demon named Inuyasha and with him was a girl named Kagome.

"Hiya, guys! Everyone else is here so go grab some snacks and socialize for a bit." I said.

"Thanks for inviting us Yu-chan," Kagome elbowed Inuyasha in the ribs, "Well? Don't you have anything to say?" He just grunted a "thanks," and walked a away. "U I'm sorry," Kagome apologized, "He can be ignorant sometimes."

"That's ok," I replied.

If you looked around the room at this point, you would see Mi-chan and Kagome chatting about how stubborn demons can be, Inuyasha showing off his sword to Kenshin, and a clumsy Vash trying to play DDR even though he kinda sucked U.

"Ok," I called, "everyone, gather round in a circle. It's time for the main event, or what this story is about any way, Truth or Dare!"

"Yay!" Mi-chan cheered, jumping up and down like a giddy school girl.

"This'll be fun!" Kagome added with a grin.

The boys just groaned.

"Shut up, you four! You didn't hafta come, you know." I told them.

"The wench dragged me here…" grumbled an annoyed Inu yohma.

"My invitation said you would torture me with cheese graters and loud Polka music, U" stated Vash.

"Mine said Country music instead," added Kenshin.

"You own half of me anyway cause you're my conscience, so it didn't really matter," said Mi-chan.

"Oh well, you wusses. Just sit down and play."

So as they were told, the three guys sat down next to Mi-chan, Kagome, and me in the circle like thing.

"Ok, we'll spin a bottle to see who goes first." I said as I grabbed an empty glass soda bottle. (You don't usually see those anymore, do ya? ) So, I sat back down and put the bottle in the middle of the circle. "I'll spin and who ever it points to has to ask some one else a question. Got that?"

"Fine whatever…" agreed Inuyasha.

I spun the bottle and ironically it landed on him.

"Your first, Inuyasha," Kagome pointed out.

"Ok then," he started, "I dare Miroku to jump off a cliff."

Off in the distance you could hear the sound of a large object falling from a high altitude, then a faint "thud." We all just kinda sat there in an awkward silence. Then Kenshin broke the silence.

"Um…I think you're suppose to ask the person if they want 'truth' or 'dare,' not just tell them to do something," he stated.

"Miroku wasn't even invited to the party, Smarts," Kagome said with a sarcastic look on her face.

"It worked didn't it?"

We all just kinda agreed and went on with our lives.

"Ok, then, since the person who got dared is pretty much dead, thank God, I'll make it my turn. Kagome-sempai, truth or dare?"

"Umm, dare!" she said with a devious look.

"All right! I dare you to tell Inuyasha to sit when ever he is being ignorant," I said.

"Heheheh, **SIT INUYASHA**!"

All of a sudden the dog demon collapsed to the floor.

"Hey! What's the big idea! I didn't even!"

"**SIT BOY!"**

Once again he collapsed with a thud. I just hope that he doesn't leave any marks on the carpet.

"Ooo, oo, it's my turn!" Vash blurted out with his hand raised.

"No it ain't. **SIT VASH!**" I yelled.

"Owwie that hurt..." Vash whimpered, "Wait, that's not even supposed to be possible!"

"Too bad, so sad, tough cookies." I told him with a grin.

"Welcome to my world!" Inuyasha added, face down on the floor.

"**SIT BOY!"**

Meanwhile, Kenshin was just sitting there with a smile on his face, clearly enjoying himself.

* * *

Me: Okies, peoples. I'm gunna cut this chapter off here, k? 

You People: Aww, man.

Me: Now, go review!

**Note:No Dog Demons Were Harmed in the Making of This Fic  
**

Inuyasha: YES THEY WERE!

The rest of us: **SIT BOY!**

Me: Seriously, go review.


End file.
